


Hrdinové

by khanFux63



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khanFux63/pseuds/khanFux63
Summary: Steve zmizel jen na nějakou dobu, Tony pravděpodobně napořád. Carol pomalu zapadá do společnosti. Steve je ale jednoho dne doslova vytažen na světlo a Carol chce vědět, co se stalo s jejím dětským hrdinou.





	Hrdinové

Thor se na Carol podíval se zamyšleným pohledem a opřel se o Stormbreaker.

"Tahle děva se mi líbí," usmál se po chvíli a otočil se k ostatním Avengerům. Tedy alespoň k těm, co zbyli.

Natashin výraz byl tradičně nicneříkající, jen se jí možná malinko nadzvedly koutky úst. Clint se uculoval, ale těžko říct, jestli této situaci, a nebo tomu, že si představoval, jak bude Carol prvních několik dní, dle jeho úvah, děsit šramot ve ventilacích. Bruce byl duchem nepřítomný, jako poslední dobou vždy. Scott s Rocketem cosi kutili v dílně, která kdysi byla denně okupována Tonym.

Steve tu nebyl, toho nikdo neviděl už celé týdny.

Každého z nich to svým způsobem znervózňovalo, ale nechtěli si to přiznat. Říkali si, že Steve se o sebe dokáže postarat sám. Namlouvali sami sobě, že je v pořádku.

Ale nebyl. A každý z nich to i přes všechny uklidňující myšlenky moc dobře věděl.

\---

Co ale nevěděli, bylo to, že Steve se po celou tu dobu nacházel na základně Avengers. Jen o něm nikdo neměl ani zdání, Friday měla od něj zakázáno o něm mluvit, na to si dal Steve pozor.

Z pokoje vždy vycházel, jen když všichni ostatní spali, a to ještě jen občas. Nechtěl totiž, aby někdo věděl, jak na tom nyní je. Jak vypadá. Jak se změnil. 

Každý by totiž jistě řekl, že ho sérum supervojáka udrží stále stejného. Ale nebyla to pravda. Ne, když týdny nejíte, nic neděláte, pijete jednou ob dva dny, nespíte.

Steve nevěděl, jak dlouho takhle vydrží. Doufal, že co nejkratší dobu. Čekal na smrt, byl si toho vědom, ale zároveň se na ni nějakým způsobem těšil. Uvítal by ji.

\---

Jednoho dne, nebo spíše noci, si vylezl na střechu. Dříve tady pobýval vždy rád, už od té doby, co byl zde na základně poprvé. Všechny jeho nejlepší vzpomínky mezi dobou ledovou a lusknutím se odehrály právě tady.

Dnes si lehl přímo na místo, kde neměl výhled omezen vůbec ničím, a viděl krásně na celou oblohu. Ruce, které nyní byly lehce kostnaté, si položil za hlavu.

"Blbče!" Tonyho úsměv se rozšířil, když konečně sundal z obličeje Steveův ručník.

Oba zrovna vyšli z bazénu, teď pouze v plavkách leželi na střeše a pili u toho každý to, co měl rád. Steve tedy vodu s ledem a čerstvým citrónem, Tony vychlazenou Whiskey.

Tony se zvedl, popošel ke Steveovi, ručník mu položil na záda. Pořádně ho rozložil a poté si na něj lehl. Steve jen hekl, na nic jiného se nezmohl.

"No tak, puso, přece mě uneseš, no ne?" pronesl Tony, obrátil se na břicho a začal Steveovi prohrabávat vlasy. A ten si to rád nechal líbit.

Steve sebou trochu trhl, tahle vzpomínka ho zachytila nepřipraveného. Bylo to krásných několik měsíců, které s Tonym takhle prožil. Ale kdykoliv se mu nějaký moment z té doby vybavil, cítil se ještě hůře, než předtím. I přesto ho tyhle vzpomínky stále držely při životě, a nyní měl na sobě jedno Tonyho triko. Kdysi by ho ani nenatáhl, teď na něm viselo.

"Kde jsi, Tony," zamumlal tiše, se slzami v očích. Nevěděl, jestli chce věřit tomu, že se Tony rozpadl v prach. Nevěděl, jestli chce věřit tomu, že je stále naživu. Že se snaží vrátit zpět.

Později neměl tušení, jako dlouho tam vlastně zůstal. A nevšiml si, že někdo o něm celou tu dobu ví. Že někdo stojí za ním a se smutkem v očích na něj hledí.

"Steve?" 

Něčí hlas jakoby ho vytrhl z transu a rychle se posadil. Ale neotočil se. Vlastně ani nevěděl, kdo to je, po hlase ho kupodivu nepoznal. Jen svěsil ramena a rukama si objal tělo, pohled sklopil k zemi.

Natasha k němu pomalu došla.

"Steve," zkusila to znovu. Její hlas byl měkký, jakoby mluvila ke štěněti.

"Nedívej se na mě," zašeptal blonďák, jehož vlasy ale teď byly dlouhé a slepené. Teď už si byl svou společností zcela jist.

"Ach, Steve," zamumlala, načež ho pevně objala, "co to proboha děláš. Nech nás ti pomoct, prosím."

"Ne. Nemůžete mi pomoct. Nikdo mi nemůže pomoct. Ani nechci, aby mi někdo pomáhal. Jen mě nech být, prosím," Steve šeptal, jeho hlas se přesto třásl. Oči byly zavaleny novým náporem slz.

\---

Přesto ho Natasha nějak dostala do kuchyně, kde ho dokonce donutila se trochu najíst. Nakonec tam spolu seděli až do rána, Steve chvílemi vzlykal Natashe do ramene.

Postupně se do místnosti začali pomalu trousit ostatní. Steveovi to bylo dost nepříjemné, seděl na gauči, kolena měl přitažená k bradě, obličej tak, aby mu do něj nikdo neviděl. Není se mu co divit, byl si dobře vědom toho, jak moc se změnil jeho vzhled.

Někteří ho dokonce ani nepoznali, až když jim Natasha všechno tiše vysvětlila, pochopili, odvrátili hlavy a snažili se si Stevea nevšímat. Bylo jim jasné, že by nechtěl, aby ho litovali.

Jen Carol neměla tušení, o co tu jde. Natasha ji tedy vzala za rameno a odvedla na malou terasu, kde sice zavřela dveře, ale do místnosti bylo přes velká francouzská okna stejně vidět.

"Kdo je to? A co se mu stalo?" ptala se Carol hned, na tváři nechápavý výraz. To byl mimochodem poměrně zvláštní úkaz, Carol vždy vypadala, jakoby měla pod kontrolou úplně vše.

Natasha nejprve s povzdechem zavrtěla hlavou. "No, odkud začít. Asi to vezmu to stručně, víš, kdo je to kapitán Amerika?"

"Samozřejmě," odkývala Carol, "byl to můj hrdina, když jsem byla malá. I díky němu jsem to nakonec dotáhla až k letectvu, přes všechny překážky, co k tomu vedly. Hodně mu toho dlužím."

"Opravdu?" Natasha nadzvedla překvapeně obočí, "to jsem netušila. Asi bych ti tvou idealistickou představu o něm ničit neměla, ale ten muž na gauči, to je on."

Carol se nejprve zamračila, jak si blonďáka pozorně prohlížela. "Ne," zavrtěla hlavou, "to nemůže být on. Zemřel, když navedl letadlo pryč od New Yorku. Byl navždy ztracen."

"Vytáhli ho a zachránili. Letadlo dopadlo do ledu, on byl vyloženě zmražen, ale žil. Abych ti ujasnila všechny souvislosti, stal se takzvaným prvním Avengerem, a je vlastně jedním, z, jak bych to řekla, zakládajících členů. I v naší době se stal opravdovým hrdinou."

"Tak," Carol znovu zavrtěla hlavou, "jak je možné, že teď vypadá takhle?"

Natasha si povzdechla, oči nabyly smutného nádechu. "Víš, jak jsem ti říkala, že tu každý o někoho přišel? Například on," ukázala na Clinta, "přišel o rodinu. Thor přišel o svou zemi, ale také o lid a o bratra. Rocket ani neví, kde skončil zbytek jeho galaktického týmu, jelikož se nějaký čas před lusknutím rozdělili, a on se svým parťákem, který se také rozpadnul, dostali nakonec sem. Scott přišel o dceru, o svou přítelkyni a o její rodiče, se kterými si byl dost blízký. A tím se dostávám ke Steveovi."

"Steve?" 

"Steve Rogers," dovysvětlila Natasha, "pravá identita kapitána Ameriky."

"Aha." Carol všechny zmiňované přelétla pohledem. "Jak je možné, že jste se přes to přenesli?"

"Přenesli?" Natasha zavrtěla hlavou, "ne, nepřenesli. My ne. Jen to tak možná vypadá."

Carol jen kývla a snad v tichém vyjádření podpory stiskla Natashino rameno. "Ale co se tedy stalo kapitánovi?"

"Přišel o manžela. O manžela, kterého ani předtím neviděl dva roky."

"Cože?" zeptala se Carol možná trochu hlasitěji, byla dost překvapená. Ať už čekala cokoli, tohle to nebylo.

To ta smlouva. Smlouva, kvůli které se Steve a Tony, jeho manžel, právě dost pohádali. Nakonec se i poprali, dokonce téměř jeden druhého zabili, protože Steve udělal chybu. Před Tonym totiž upřednostnil svého nejlepšího kamaráda. Ale to je dlouhý příběh," Natasha zavrtěla hlavou.

"Chápu," kývla Carol s tichým povzdechem, "jednou mi to povíš."

Natasha se jen mírně usmála, ale hned pokračovala: "Od té doby se ti dva neviděli. Tony zmizel někam do vesmíru, nikdo neví, jestli přežil lusknutí, nebo ne. A pokud ano, jestli nezůstal právě někde tam nahoře. Dokážeš si představit, jak moc je Steve naštvaný sám na sebe," Natasha mluvila tiše, "jak moc ho to mrzí. Po tom, co se vylízal ze svých ran, které utržil z toho souboje s Tonym, jsem s ním a s pár dalšími strávila několik měsíců. A on litoval každým dnem, každou minutu. Vždy večer odešel kousek dál od nás, seděl sám a hleděl do nebe. Nedokážu si představit, co zažíval a..."

"Počkej, kam do vesmíru?" otázala se náhle Carol.

"To nevím, nikdo to neví, zmizel na jedné z těch lodí. Thor říkal, že si je jistý, že byl ještě s někým na Titanu, Thanosově domovské planetě. Ale kdyby tam byl, pokud někdo přežil, už byl pryč."

Carol pohlédla na Stevea, potom na Natashu a tiše zamumlala. "Pokud mám šanci vidět svého hrdinu, jak se z tohohle stavu dostane a stane se zase tím, za koho ho mám, udělám pro to cokoliv. Pokud je ten jeho Tony ještě naživu, dostanu ho sem. To slibuju."

A zanechala Natashu stát. Když později procházela zpět, byla ve svém obleku a s odhodlaným výrazem ve tváři. Nezastavila se, prostě prošla, a to rovnou ven, na nejbližší volný plácek. Všichni ji vyprovázeli se zmatenými pohledy, dokonce i Steve zvedl s překvapením hlavu.

"Hej, počkej, kam jdeš?" vydala se za ní Natasha.

"Tam," ukázala Carol do vzduchu na zářivě modrou oblohu, načež cosi naťukala na malém přístroji na své ruce, poté se kolem ní utvořilo pole energie, které Natashu málem odhodilo. A ona se rozletěla přesně tím směrem, kterým ukázala.

Natasha měla dojem, že zaslechla něco ve smyslu, že zachrání hrdinu, ale později si tím nebyla jistá.

\---

Když se celé týdny nic nedělo, všichni pomalu už přestávali doufat, že Carol ještě někdy uvidí. Jen Natasha a Thor, kteří měli ke Carol nejblíže a rychle se stali jejími přáteli, stále věřili, že se vrátí.

"Víš, co mi řekla předtím, než odletěla?" Natasha pohlédla na Thora sedícího vedle ní.

Oba byli v civilním oblečení, Natasha měla světlé vlasy již dávno odrostlé a zůstávaly už jen vzpomínkou v podobě blonďatých konečků. Nyní seděli na lavičce v malém parčíku, který nechal Tony kousek od základny vybudovat. Těžko říct, co ho k tomu vedlo, ale dle Natashy tam bylo krásně.

Thor se na ni otočil s jasnou zvědavostí v očích.

"Řekla mi, že," Natasha pohlédla k nebi, "že udělá cokoli, aby přivedla Tonyho zpět."

"Cože? Proč by to dělala?" zamračil se Thor, "vždyť Anthonyho ani znát nemohla, mýlím se snad?"

"Ne," Natasha zavrtěla hlavou, "jen chce nechat povstat Stevea z mrtvých. A stejně jako nám všem jí došlo, že jediný, kdo to může udělat, je Tony. Bez něj, nerada to říkám, je Steve ztracený."

"Nepohádali se, snad?" Thor se zamračil, jak přemýšlel.

"To ano," Natasha pokrčila rameny, "ale je to dlouho. A jsem si jistá, že by každý z nich dal cokoli za to, aby se mohl vrátit zpět k tomu druhému."

"To je možné," Thor si hlasitě povzdechl při vzpomínce na muže, kterým Steve býval, "láska je zvláštní věc."

Bylo mu jasné, že to, co Natasha říká, je pravda, jelikož Steve byl den ode dne slabší. Jakoby se zmenšoval, musel být hubený jako čerstvě zasazený dub, jak na něm všechno oblečení viselo. Jiskra z jeho očí vyprchala už dávno.

Nějakou dobu tam jen seděli, hleděli na oblohu. Užívali si čerstvého vzduchu a malého, uklidňujícího stínu okolních stromů.

Po chvíli se ale Thor náhle napřímil a natáhl ruku, do které mu okamžitě přiletěl Stormbreaker. Jeho civilní oblečení se v ten moment změnilo v Ásgárskou uniformu.

"Co se děje?" zamračila se Natasha, ale už také stála a její oči kmitaly po okolí, hledajíc jakoukoli hrozbu.

"Cosi se blíží," zamumlal Thor a rychle vyšel z parčíku směrem k základně.

A opravdu, jeho myšlení bylo správné. Na velký plac před hlavní budovu základny právě přistávalo něco, co bylo dosti podobné quinjetům. Ale bylo to jiné, větší.

Z druhé strany, než stál Thor s Natashou, právě přicházel Rhodey, který lehce podpíral Stevea. Těžko říct, co zrovna jeho přimělo vyjít ven. Za nimi šel Bruce, který vypadal dosti nervózně, pod ním pohupkával Rocket s jakousi obrovskou zbraní, kterou si dost pravděpodobně vyrobil sám z toho, co nakradl v Tonyho dílně. Scott šel se zamyšleným výrazem kousek za nimi.

Thor na ně zagestikuloval, aby se zastavili, a on s Natashou k nim došli. "Něco jako quinjet" přistálo přímo před nimi, hned nato se vzadu otevřel vchod.

Ven okamžitě vyšla dívka s modrou kůží, která jen rychle přejela očima úplně všechny, a zastavila se na Rocketovi. Ten vypadal dosti vyveden z míry.

"Kdo jsi?" zamračil se Thor, Stormbreaker pevně držíc v ruce.

Ona ho však úspěšně ignorovala a rychlým krokem došla k Rocketovi a klekla si k němu. Ten jí cosi dost tiše řekl.

"Jsou pryč, všichni," zamumlala, ne hlasitě, ale přesto to všichni slyšeli. Rocket otevřel pusu, snad, aby něco řekl, ale po chvíli ji zase zaklapl. Odešel o kousek dál, posadil se na zem a pohlédl k nebi, ona dívka s ním.

Všechny pohledy je sledovaly jen do chvíle, kdy z lodi vystoupil někdo další. 

Carol se vynořila za quinjetem, hned za ní šel někdo, koho zatím nebylo vidět.

Jen mrkla na Natashu, ustoupila a trochu popostrčila onu osobu.

Tony vypadal hrozně. Hluboké kruhy pod očima, vousy neupravené, vlasy vypadaly, jako by si je sám zkrátil nožem. Ale na tváři měl šťastný úsměv, který ovšem zvadl hned poté, co zahlédl Stevea. Oči mu začaly vlhnout, načež se okamžitě vydal k onomu blonďákovi.

Ten na něj jen hleděl, stále podpírán Rhodeym. Vrtěl hlavou, zřejmě tomu nevěřil. Jak by taky mohl, poté, co už ho všechny naděje opustily a on sám se málem vrhl do náruče smrti. 

Až když se ho Tony dotkl, pohladil ho po tváři a poté pevně objal, slzy z očí se blonďákovi spustily plnými proudy. Jen se klepal, držel se pevně Tonyho a vzlykal mu do ramene.

Tony měl samozřejmě slzy v očích také. Už nevěřil, že se kdy se Stevem shledá. Nevěřil, že kdy ještě pod nohami pocítí matičku zemi. Nevěřil, že bude kdy ještě dýchat čerstvý pozemský vzduch. Záchrana od Carol přišla opravdu v poslední minutě.

Netušil, jak to s nimi dvěma teď bude. Věděl, jak moc ho zasáhlo Steveovo chování, ale byl si jistý, že Stevea to nějakým způsobem nakonec poznamenalo taky.

Carol se jen usmívala od ucha k uchu, což bylo pro ni značně netypické.

"Vidíš?" usmála se na Natashu, "já své sliby plním."

Natasha jen vrtěla hlavou. "Jak jsi je proboha dokázala najít?"

A Carol se uchechtla.

"Víš, kdysi mi někdo řekl, že stále věří na hrdiny. Hádej, kdo mu ten důvod asi dal?" ani nečekala na odpověď, a pokračovala, "byla jsem to já. Protože je hezké věřit, že tě někdo zachrání. Steve je mým hrdinou. On kdysi zachránil mě, přestože to neví. A já teď zachránila jeho. Jsme si kvit."

"Fury nám kdysi řekl to samé. A teď už aspoň znám kontext," usmála se Natasha.

Carol na ni mrkla. "Zachránili jsme hrdinu. A hrdina teď musí zachránit svět. A víš proč? Protože přesně to hrdinové dělají."


End file.
